Toothachingly Sweet
by Ken Lot
Summary: "You guys are so sweet. I think I got a toothache just from watching you flirt." "MINA!" "What? It's true. You don't need to keep rubbing in the fact that you're dating." "W-We don't flirt!" "Sure, Yaomomo. Keep telling yourself that."


**A/N: Hi! Welcome to my first story. I have some things I'd like to say before you start reading. I made Izuku a little bit more confident but only in certain situations. I thought that with him getting a girlfriend, a beautiful one at that, he would end up gaining more confidence. His confidence is mostly boosted when he's around or alone with Momo. Especially when they start flirting since they get lost in their own little world. Well, that's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy reading this story.**

***Action* / *Sound***

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was homeroom for class 1-A. Their teacher was absent along with a certain robotic class president and gravity defying girl who were running late. The rest of 1-A were going about their own business. A particular couple was unknowingly attracting the attention of the rest of the class.

"Here, you dropped this," said Izuku handing Momo her pencil.

"Thanks, Izuku," replied Momo, kissing his cheek.

_The rest of class 1-A twitched._

Izuku blushed. "N-No p-problem."

"Come on, Izuku you don't have to be so shy around me. We've been dating for a while now."

"I-I know. I-It's just that I-I still can't believe I'm dating someone as perfect as you," said Izuku, making her blush.

_The rest of the class twitched again._

"Oh, Izuku. Y-You're so sweet," she said, feeling embarrassed by the compliment.

"I'm o-only s-speaking the truth," Izuku mumbled, doing his best impression of a tomato.

_Another twitch from 1-A._

"You're getting better at flirting. Been looking at tips from the Internet?" she teased, still red in the face.

"Y-Yeah. I wanted to get more comfortable around you. I don't want to waste my time with you getting flustered. You deserve better than that," he spoke honestly, sporting a determined look.

"Um I- Ah I-" Not knowing how to respond, she pulled him into a hug and buried her red face into the crook of his neck to hide her embarrassment. "You idiot," she mumbled, not raising her face from his neck.

_Another twitch._

"Yeah but I'm your idiot," he chuckled, hugging her back.

"Hmm, yeah and don't you ever forget that," she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

_Another twi-_

"Okay! That's enough from you two! If I have to endure another minute of this I'll get diabetes!" Mina exclaimed, finally having enough of the lovey dovey couple.

"Indeed. While I am happy for you two, I request that you keep the flirting to a minimum," spoke Todoroki. Was that a blush on his face?

"H-Huh?! What do you mean? We aren't flirting!" Both Izuku and Momo protested at the same time.

"Great! Now they're speaking at the same time. I don't think I can handle anymore sappy romance," groaned Kaminari.

"Agreed. It's sappier than most of the love songs that come out nowadays," said Jirou who was trying to look anywhere but the direction of the couple.

"W-We aren't that bad," protested Momo, looking like she was going to die from embarrassment.

"I beg to differ," Shoji said, surprising everyone that he was actually interested in the conversation.

"Yeah! Remember that time at the cafeteria?" Hanta said, speaking for the first time since this conversation started.

**_~~Flashback~~_**

The cafeteria was bustling with students as such was the situation during every recess. A particular couple though was lost in their own little world.

"Open up Izuku. Say '~Ahhh~'", said Momo, holding a spoonful of curry.

"~Ahhh~" Izuku said, opening his mouth allowing his girlfriend to feed him. "Y-You know you don't have to do this right?"

"Nonsense. I do it because I want to. Besides, I need to make sure you grow up big and strong so you don't hurt yourself after we graduate," Momo said with a bright smile.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're my mother rather than my girlfriend," Izuku mumbled with a huge blush on his face.

Momo giggled. _'She's so cute,' _thought Izuku. Momo blushed up a storm and turned into a stuttering mess. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Izuku asked, already knowing the answer.

Momo nodded shyly. _'I have to get used to his compliments. I can't keep stuttering every time he compliments me. Especially since he's my boyfriend now.'_ "D-Do you r-really think so?" Momo asked fidgeting.

"P-Pardon?" asked Izuku.

"Do y-you really think I'm cute?" Momo asked, looking down while playing with her skirt.

"O-Of course!" Izuku exclaimed causing the other students to look at him in confusion. Izuku blushed, "You're the cutest person I know," he said in a softer voice.

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"I would never lie to you. Someone would either have to be blind or stupid to not notice you. Though I'd fight off anyone who notices you TOO much,"

"My, my, Izuku. Aren't you overprotective?" teased Momo who was blushing up a storm.

"I-I'm your boyfriend so I have the right to be. Just like how I have the right to do this," said Izuku and with a sudden surge of confidence, gave her a peck on the lips. "Convinced?"

"Hmmm, I'm not too sure. I might need a little more convincing," Momo replied shyly.

***COUGH***

A cough from their class president reminded them that they were not alone.

"While I hate to interrupt your… moment, I have to ask you two to lower your PDA level as we are still in school," Iida chastised them while chopping his arms in a cross repeatedly and sporting a blush.

'_So bold'_ thought Ochaco who was red in the face and was trying to recover from the public display of affection she just witnessed.

"I agree. School is not a place for such matters. I suggest you wait until after school has ended and as they say, 'keep it in your pants' for now," stated Todoroki.

"Yeah kero. You two were too into your own world that you didn't even notice the attention you're attracting," said Tsuyu pointing to the other students, specifically those in class 1-A and 1-B.

Izuku and Momo looked and around and noticed that a lot of attention had indeed been directed towards them. If it was physically possible, they blushed harder.

"S-S-Sorry, we didn't notice that we were making you uncomfortable," apologised Izuku, rubbing his neck.

"I-It's fine, Deku-kun. Just try not to do it again," said Ochaco.

"W-We won't do it again," stuttered Momo who wanted to crawl into a hole at this point.

"It is fine as long as you understand. This is unbecoming of future Pros. We should set a good example…" chastised Iida, going on and on about the consequences of their actions.

**_~~Flasback End~~_**

"I remember how much bile nearly spewed out of my mouth at the time," said Jirou.

"It's a good thing I'm invisible cause I think that was the hardest I've blushed in my life," Toru chimed in.

"WHO CARES IF STUPID DEKU IS FRENCHING PONYTAIL!" shouted Bakugou who had been seething during the entire conversation.

"Come on Baku-bro. Don't tell me you're still jealous of Izu-bro getting a girlfriend before you," said Kirishima with a grin while draping an arm over Bakugou who had sparks flying out from his palms.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID DEKU!" shouted Bakugou, face red with anger.

"Come to think of it, you've been quiet the entire time, Asui. Why's that?" asked Kirishima still holding onto Bakugou.

"Call me Tsu kero. I was just thinking what their kids would look like," the frog girl said bluntly.

"WHAT?! Asui-san you shouldn't say stuff like that," Izuku said looking embarrassed along with Momo who was close to running out of the classroom.

"Call me Tsuyu."

"Well, that is a good question…" said Fumikage, nodding to himself.

"Not you too, Tokoyami-san," groaned Momo.

"Yeah! They would be so cute!" Mina gushed along with Toru.

"I bet the eyes would be just like Midoriya's," Kaminari said.

"Would the kid look good with green or black hair?" Toru wondered out loud.

"How would the quirk even work? A strength quirk and a creation quirk. It'd be a strong quirk," Fumikage wondered.

"Yeah it'd be such an awesome quirk!" exclaimed Kirishima.

Izuku and Momo looked like they were about to die of embarrassment, praying for a change of topic. Thankfully for the couple, the door slid open drawing the attention of the entire class.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It is unbecoming of me as the class president and I will accept any punishment you see fit, Aizawa-sensei," said Iida coming through the door with Ochaco.

"Sorry, the train was delayed," said Ocacho also bowing.

"Relax guys. Aizawa-sensei is absent and I hear that we have a self-study session after homeroom," Ojiro said, calming the duo down.

"Still, I should have set a better example," Iida said, bowing at a perfect 90 degree angle.

"SHUT UP, FOUR EYES!" yelled Bakugou.

"Bakugou! That's no way to talk to your classmates," said Iida.

"He's just mad that Izu-bro has a girlfriend to act lovey dovey with," said Kirishima, stopping the class president from going on a rant about proper behaviour.

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT WHO THAT DEKU IS BANGING!" shouted Bakugou.

"Speaking of which, I do hope you two have turned down your level of PDA," Iida said sternly, turning towards them.

"We were just talking about that. You should have seen how they were acting," said Sato.

"Oui. It reminds me of the time I stumbled upon Yaoyorozu kissing Midoriya awake," added Aoyama.

"Just like Sleeping Beauty?!" Toru exclaimed with stars in her eyes, that is if you could see them.

"Oui. It was quite a sweet scene."

"W-What?! H-How'd you find out about that?!" Momo questioned, hiding her red face behind her hands. Izuku wasn't faring any better.

"Well, I was on my to get something I left behind in the classroom…"

**_~~Flashback~~_**

"Izuku… Izuku… Come on. Wake up," said Momo, shoving him gently_. 'He must be tired from all that training he did yesterday. He always pushes himself to the limits.'_

"Mo….Mo," muttered Izuku, still asleep.

"I'm here, Izuku. Come on. You gotta get up. School ended already," she said, nudging him gently.

"Momo…so…..beautiful," mumbled Izuku, making her blush.

"You're so sweet even when you're asleep." Before she could stop herself, she found herself running her hands through his hair. "He looks so cute," she whispered to herself.

"Love you," Izuku said, making Momo stop in surprise. Slowly, a smile crept onto her face.

"Love you too, my prince," Momo whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

Izuku shifted in his sleep.

'Hmm. That almost woke him up. I wonder…" She kissed him on the lips.

Izuku's eyes fluttered open as he sat up groggily. "Momo? Is that you," Izuku asked as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Yeah. You must have been pretty tired. I had a hard time waking you up."

"My training must have taken it out of me more than I thought. How did you wake me up?"

"I-I kinda k-kissed you awake," she mumbled shyly.

"O-Oh…"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." Momo looked away ashamed.

Izuku gently cupped her face and turned her face towards his. "Don't worry. I'm actually quite lucky that I get to have a princess like you wake me up like that."

Momo blushed even harder. "R-Really?" she asked, still unsure.

"Really." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

They parted for breath. Panting, she asked, "Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend. The Izuku I know would have stuttered and pass out."

"I-I don't want to see you sad if I can help it," he chuckled, giving her a peck on the lips. "It helps that we're alone. P-Plus, you bring the best out of me."

"I didn't think it was possible for me to fall for you again," she teased why a blush on her cheek. "How can you be a cute, socially awkward nerd one minute and a suave, sweet talking prince the next?"

"Like I said being with you brings the best out of me," Izuku shrugged.

"You bring the best out of me too," she said passionately. "I can't even imagine my life without you now. I'd probably still be doubting myself."

"Now who's the sweet talker?" Izuku teased with a grin.

"Shut up. You don't get to talk," she said, shoving him playfully.

Izuku chuckled. "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Let's just stay here for a while," she whispered, leaning her head onto his shoulder, both sitting on chairs.

"Hmm. Yeah. It's nice just being alone. Just you and me," Izuku said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Izuku," she hummed.

"Yeah."

"Are things between us gonna change?"

"I promise you we'll always be together. That's my lifelong promise to you, Yaoyorozu Momo."

"I'll hold you to that, Midoriya Izuku."

Izuku opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he heard snoring. He looked to his shoulder and saw Momo asleep. Chuckling, he shook his head.

"Guess I'm stuck here for a while. Not that I mind anyway," he said running his hand through her hair. _'I really am the luckiest guy in the world and I'll make you the happiest girl in the world. You deserve it after all.'_

He continued to stare at the ceiling, moving ever so slightly so that his girlfriend was comfortable. _'That's the promise of a lifetime.'_

**_~~Flashback End~~_**

"Once I saw that the conversation had ended, I quickly left. Too bad I forgot what I came back for."

"Woah! That was super manly, Izu-bro," said Kirishima, pulling Izuku into a bear hug. "I strive to be as manly as you."

"Yeah! That was so sweet! Just like a fairy tale!" squealed Mina.

"Dang! Who knew our resident cinnamon roll was such a sweet talker?" teased Kaminari.

"Deku-kun! You're so bold!" said Ochaco with stars in her eyes.

"Your confidence is admirable," Todoroki stated.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna hurl from all this sweetness," Jirou groaned, hiding a blush.

"Your confidence is definitely suited for a Pro. However, I must ask you to use it for training and to not let your relationship be a distraction," lectured Iida chopping his arms in a cross.

"DEKU! DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME! I'LL OBLITERATE YOU!" shouted our resident hothead.

"Kyaa! You're so lucky Yaomomo! I wish I had a boyfriend like that!" Toru exclaimed.

"You better watch out kero. I might just want to take him away from you," said Tsuyu.

"She's right. You better watch out. He is quite the catch," said Mina slyly.

All the while, Izuku's brain was short circuiting. Flustered, Momo spoke up, "Y-You guys! C-Can we not talk about stealing my boyfriend right in front of me!"

"Nope! We gotta warn you to make it fair," Mina teased.

***THUD***

Everyone turned around to the source of the sound to find that Izuku had fainted with steam coming out of his ears and an atomic blush on his face.

"I'll get him to Recovery Girl," Momo said quickly, wanting to get out of the classroom and from worry for her boyfriend. Promptly creating a wheelchair, seeing as how he was too heavy to carry, she quickly rolled him to Recovery Girl's clinic.

Silence enveloped the class. "You think we went too far?" Mina asked, breaking the silence.

"A little," Toru answered.

"A little? Try a lot," scoffed Jirou.

"Yeah…Hope Izu-bro is fine," said Kirishima, worried.

"Tch. Serves that Deku right for thinking he's worth something," grumbled Bakugou.

"Deku-kun will be fine. I'm sure of it," said Ochaco, reassuring them.

"Yeah. Well, it was their fault for being so sweet," said Mina, pouting.

"True. I have to be careful every time I'm around them just to make sure I don't die from an overdose of sugar," Kaminari stated, nodding.

"Just like that time at the park," Fumikage said, translating Koda's sign language causing the rest of 1-A to start reminiscing.

**_~~Flashback~~_**

"Stop pushing me!" Mina hissed quietly.

"Get your elbows out of my ribs!" whispered Kaminari.

"Keep quiet kero!"

"Shh! Spying means being quiet," Jirou said.

"I'll be quiet when Shoji removes his extra limbs from my back," said Sato, groaning.

"I still think this is unbecoming of future Pros…" said Iida, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Then why are you even here?" Toru asked.

"To keep an eye on all of you, of course."

""IF Y-" shouted Bakugou only to have Kirishima's hand cover his mouth.

"No yelling, Baku-bro. We need to be as stealthy as possible," whispered Kirishima.

That's right. The entire class of 1-A were hiding, poorly if I may add, in a bush at the park spying on their classmates, the Vice President of the class and their resident cinnamon roll, on a date.

"Shut it. I think they're talking," Jirou said, plunging one of her earlobes into the ground and the other into her phone to allow them to eavesdrop on the couple's conversation.

* * *

"Wow, Momo. These macaroons are great. You made these by yourself?" Izuku asked with a smile.

"W-Well, my mom helped out too. I wanted to make something special for this occasion. Sorry if it's a bit too plain," Momo said looking down in embarrassment.

"Don't be sorry. These are delicious and I'm actually glad it was simple. To be honest, I was half expecting you to go all out and make a grand banquet," chuckled Izuku.

"Actually, I was gonna do that but my mom said that you might not be accustomed to something like that so I made these macaroons instead," Momo said, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

'_So cute,'_ thought Izuku, seeing the action. "Y-Yeah. I would definitely have been overwhelmed. You know, you would make a great a w-wife someday," said Izuku, blushing. Momo's face soon turned red making her turn her head so he couldn't see her embarrassment but to no avail.

"**_Kyaaa!"_**

"D-Did you hear that?" Izuku asked, looking around for the source of the sound.

"M-Must h-have been a nearby cat," Momo stuttered, still embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah. It would be weird if there wasn't at least one cat around here," Izuku shrugged.

* * *

"Mina! Do you want us to be caught?!" Jirou hissed, covering Mina's mouth.

"*Mmph* *Mmph* *Mmph*" Jirou let go of Mina's mouth, allowing her to speak. "They were just too cute. Yaomomo's so lucky she has such a sweet boyfriend," said Mina, gushing.

"I have to agree. Izu-bro is so manly." Said Kirishima, pumping his fist.

"Deku-kun is such a sweet talker. Usually, he would stutter too much to even properly for a sentence," Ochaco said with a finger on her chin.

"Love changes people," Fumikage said, nodding his head.

"Everyone, be quiet. I think they're talking again," said Jirou.

Everyone immediately quieted down and listened eagerly.

* * *

"I-Izuku."

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you really think so?"

"I-I know so," Izuku said with conviction, still blushing.

"T-Thanks. For the record, I think you'd make a great h-husband too," replied Momo, blushing.

"Just think?" teased Izuku, gaining some confidence after seeing her flustered state. 'Is that what I look like when I'm nervous?'

"S-Shut up."

"No. You gotta admit I'm husband material or else," Izuku said, wiggling his fingers. _'Teasing her is fun. Maybe I should tease her more.'_

"Y-You wouldn't"

"Oh, I would," said Izuku, tackling her and proceeding to tor- tickle her.

"Hahahah! Izuku! ***Gasp*** S-Stop!" protested Momo, laughing and trying to escape.

"Not until you admit it."

"F-Fine. You're husband material."

"Really?~"

"Hahah! ***Gasp*** Really." Satisfied with the answer, he stopped tickling her. He was about to get off her until he got lost in her eyes.

"S-So beautiful"

"U-Um. Can you get off now?" Momo asked, embarrassed by the position they were in.

"O-Oh y-yeah! O-Of course," he said, getting off her. "S-Sorry if I went too far," he apologised, twiddling his thumbs.

"I-It's fine. I'm just surprised, that's all. Usually, you're not so daring," Momo said, looking away in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah. I don't know what c-came over m-me. I guess I just wanted to see you have fun."

"I always have fun with you around. Your presence alone brightens my day," Momo said, intertwining their hands.

A comfortable silence enveloped the couple, both just being happy for the other's presence. No words were needed to portray their feelings.

"Hey, Izuku." said Momo, looking at her boyfriend and breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?" hummed Izuku, turning to her.

"It's nice, isn't it? Just the two of us."

"Yeah. It sure is."

"I'm worried," Momo admitted with a sigh. "When we become Pros, are we still gonna be able to do this?"

"Do what?"

"You know, hanging out and just fooling around."

"There will definitely be more responsibilities on our shoulders but," Izuku said pausing to give her a peck on the lips. "we'll find time. Being with you is something I can always look forward to. I'm gonna be selfish for once and not let this go. No matter what happens, I'll always make time for you," he said, flashing her a soft smile.

"Then I'm going to be selfish too," Momo said, giggling.

"Good. Let's be selfish together."

"Agreed," Momo said, staring into his eyes.

"What?" Izuku asked, noticing her staring at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just some crumbs on your face."

Izuku touched his face, trying to clean it. "Did I get it?"

"No. Let me get it for you," she said, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Izuku's eyes widen before kissing back.

The kiss lasted a good while before they had to, albeit reluctantly, part for air.

"I love you," Izuku said staring into her eyes, with a blush on his face.

"I love you too," Momo said, sporting an atomic blush.

"**_Kyaaa!"_**

**_~~Flashback End~~_**

"I immediately went to the doctor after that. Had to make sure I didn't get diabetes," said Jirou, blushing after remembering the kiss the couple shared.

"We were lucky we weren't caught," said Mina.

"Yeah. No thanks to you," said Kaminari pointing at Mina.

"To be fair, they WERE being a little too cute," said Toru, defending her friend.

"That is true kero. Luckily, things didn't escalate pass kissing," said Tsuyu.

"Come on Izu-bro is too shy to do stuff like that. Same goes for Yaoyorozu," Kirishima said.

"We all thought that he was too shy to compliment, kiss and engage Yaoyorozu in such an intimate position. Yet, he's proven us wrong," stated Todoroki.

Everyone became silent at that. An awkward silence followed with the class imagining certain 'activities' between the couple. A blush spread throughout the class.

Breaking the awkward silence, Ochaco said, "I-It's been quite a while. I think we should go check on Deku-kun."

"***Ahem* **I agree. As his classmates, it is only fitting for us to ensure that he is well," said Iida, pushing up his glasses.

"Alright then! Let's go see Izu-bro!" exclaimed Kirshima, pumping his fist and dragging Bakugou along who was cursing and shouting about 'NOT CARING ABOUT THAT DEKU'.

"Hopefully, they aren't doing anything that's gonna make me hurl," said Jirou, shuddering. "Like kissing or flirting."

"Knowing them, they probably are kero," said Tsuyu.

"Yeah. You're probably right," said Jirou with a sigh.

With that, class 1-A slowly filed out of the class, with Iida's supervision, towards Recovery Girl's clinic to check on their socially awkward classmate.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it and please give me some good criticism. No flames as they will be ignored. I hope I got the personality and and the interactions right. I tried to make sure that everyone in 1-A got at least one line or in Koda's case, mentioned. You probably noticed how I didn't add in Mineta. I just didn't know how to write him without feeling like his perverted attitude was ruining the story. That and I didn't really like him in the anime and I feel uncomfortable writing such a perverted character. Maybe you guys can help me out by giving me some tips for his characterisation. I know how important first names are in My Hero Academia or at least in most of the other fanfiction of it. I hope I managed to correctly write who was on a first name basis and vice versa. I apologise if you find Izuku a little too OOC but I think that it fits well with what I want to write. I'm thinking of continuing this since I have ideas for another chapter already but I do want to work on ideas for other fics too. Tell me what you think. Bye! See you, hopefully, in my other stories.**


End file.
